


The birth of love

by Eriksigal



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Elfen Lied
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith refused to have sex with Zack, so he decided to use Sephiroth, but Sephiroth has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birth of love

"Now, get onto your four and satisfy me or I beat shit out of you and will do what I want anyway"

"Are you fucked up with your stupid head completely? That your slut doesn't let you fuck her doesn't give you right do this shit to me"

Zack hit him and said "Don't you dare talk about her like this"

"I will say that the fuck I want don't you dare order me, let alone trying to rape me only because your bitch refused spread her legs for you" vectors of Lucy lift Zack in the air and hit him against the wall.

When Zack opened his mouth and his tongue was cut out.

"By the way, - why such slut like Aerith refuse to spread her legs for you? Your dick too small she wants bigger? Or it`s because you faggot and cannot get a boner with a woman? Tell me why you want to fuck the one, about whom you don't think that he is human? Bahamuths are not human too so why don`t you try to offer this to bahamuth? I`ve always known that you faggot.-Only faggot can like such ugly bitch like Aerith.

All is logical that you like such ugly bitch and then tried to rob me of my dignity it`s all logically at first you date with that scarecrow then you tried to fuck the one about whom you don't even think that it`s human that's next -alligators?

You dated with such ugly bitch then you tried to fuck someone who not even have tits and cunt it`s showed your progressive mental illness. You don`t think that I`m human and yet you tried to fuck me. You know -meat cleaver is not human too, so maybe you need meat cleaver for fuck it

That's right such perverts and bastards like you shouldn't have genitals for not breeding freaks like you and that pieces of shit who bullied Lucy".

Vectors cut off Zack`s cock and eyes

'Now I will come to your bitch. She reminds me these ones who when Lucy was child instead of heal her said crap about her horns"

Memories about how bastards like Zack and Aerith treated Lucy only because she have horns angered Sephiroth so much they even over glowed his anger from the way like he was treated for experiments, which were endured on him, made his appearance unusual.

He became paler than usually , his eyes darkened from anger, he said to Zack "freak" and cut out his head

After this, Sephiroth feels better. He imaged that he will do to Aerith for her talk with Zack about "weird people" remind Lucy about that orphane. O how it`s reminded him how Lucy was taunted, o how it`s sweet -broke neck of that normality`s upholder, broke the neck of that symbol of Lucy`s suffering. By defeating Aerith defeat everyone who taunted Lucy -by doing this give happiness to her.

These dreams lift his mood.

Thoughts about that he would want to do with Aerith, with this personification of Lucy`s suffering, with this whore who open Lucy`s soul wounds by her bullshit about "weird people" thoughts about that he want to do with this bitch, who remind him about how bastards from that orphanage taunt Lucy, don't let her life peacefully and announced her monster when she cannot bear constantly taunting and made them paid for their cruelty, -Aerith was symbol of Lucy`s suffering, personification of Lucy`s misery, she was reminding of the ones who taunt Lucy and tried to break her only because she was different from them

That's why thoughts about that he wanted to do to Aerith cause him good mood, strong emotional and sexual arousal.

Put sinews of Zack into parts of the body of Lucy. -This body was dead but for some time - because of sinews of people who was killed by Sephiroth in time of their sexual arousal - it`s getting back to life and driven by Sephiroth`s will (this ritual I take from anime "Hotaruku: lonely moth") Sephiroth caressed her head, kissed her and said: "his "Wings symbolize monsters" remind me how you was taunted for having horns -so I`m glad that I`m kill him, you - probably too, darling.

He also bring pain to ordinary people" "Wings symbolize monster" stepfather and mother of Mayu hadn't wings: rape of child and bitch for whom rapist is more valuable than her own daughter, bitch for whom doesn`t matter suffering of daughter because that bitch wants only cock - so that`s what this faggot called "good" and "normal" so I`m not even want to think that he called "heroism" that's why for his "I want to be hero" to him need to be done things that bastards like him did to others for satisfy their perversity and excused it by "guiltiness" of their victims in "link with devil".

And that bitch: "Normal the best" - of course, - there are nothing better than rape of child and bitch who allowed this for having some fucker near.

That whore Aerith will get punishment for her dirty, cum eating mouth but I wouldn't taint my, destined only for you, dick by that piece of shit. I`m aroused not on her i`m aroused on how I will make her pay for your soul`s wound"

He came on half-reviving body of Lucy, kissed her forehead and lead her, driving her by his will.

They arrived to Aerith`s home she fucks with Barret there. By Lucy`s vectors Sephiroth sliced Barret`s head on half right onto mouths hole

Remaining of his head fall onto Aerith`s cunt, painted it by blood

"Such whore and yet virgin" said Sephiroth, for some moment he can sweare that he heard Lucy`s laugh

"I need to make ritual faster I`m already driving crazy and even feels illusions because of my inability to be with her" - thought Sephiroth and cut out Barrets arm-automat, plug it into Aerith`s ass

"How do you like this cock? of course, you like it because you like fat size so you must want it would cum inside you how can I refuse askings of such precious woman" and shoot.

He removed sinews from bodies of Barret and Aerith and embraced Lucy

"Now it`s alright darling you see you avenged" he whimpered, suffering from he wasn't sure that he can return her to life completely, - not in form of ghost, voice or walking mannequin

But suddenly, without his will she lift her hands and embrace him, these hands was warm and soft not like usual.

She smiled and, for the first time of their romance, she was able to respond on his kiss

His plan worked -by killing the one who was the personification of Lucy`s suffering he finished ritual of love that should return to life that woman whose pain was so similar to his -that's that made them both like single whole.

She was the one about whom he dreamed. With her and her power, nothing could scare him.

He was the one who she needs. With him and his support, love and lack of condemnation nothing can break her.

She could give him that Jenova couldn't -ability to get revenge on the ones who tried harm him only because experiments that were endured on him made his appearance unusual.

He could give her that Kouta couldn't - willingness to accept her for who she was


End file.
